Entre el amor y la sangre
by Adryleira
Summary: Cuando tu herencia genética es más fuerte que tus sentimientos ¿Acaso puedes luchar contra ella?


Inspirada en Twilight y Vampire Knight.

Agradecimientos especiales a Stephenie Meyer y Matsuri Hino.

Sailor Moon no me pertenece. Si hay alguien a quien debemos darle las gracias por esta hermosa serie, ésa es Naoko Takeuchi.

Dedicada especialmente a toda la banda de Pretty Sailor Dream. Saben que los quiero mucho y espero les agrade esta historia.

Lector, un favor. Si te tomas la molestia en comentar, tu comentario será más apreciado si me dices qué errores técnicos u ortográficos tengo. También apreciaré tu comentario acerca de la trama y que aspectos puedo mejorar en ella. Si yo critico ¿Por qué no he de dejar que me critiquen a mí?

**Entre ****el amor y la sangre **

**Renuencia.**

La oscura noche cubría la ciudad por todas partes.

Sobre un balcón, descansaba la grácil y pequeña figura de una joven mujer cuyo cabello caía hasta el suelo, en un par de coletas doradas. Vestía de negro, y su vista se dirigía hacia la gran urbe que se extendía a sus pies.

Sus pensamientos eran variados, aunque cada uno dirigido hacia el inmenso deseo de pertenecer a esa población que caminaba abajo, sabía que era un deseo imposible. Desde su nacimiento era diferente, diferente a todas aquellas figuras que ella solía llamar "Humanos" o Mortales".

La gente común no creía en su existencia, pensaba que se trataba de un mito o, que en caso de haber existido, se habían extinguido con la llegada del siglo XIX, a base de maldiciones o cualquier oración de la que se había valido la Iglesia para exterminarlos. Pero, de alguna manera, habían logrado sobrevivir.

Otra mujer entraba a la habitación. Se veía joven, aunque eso sí, mayor a la chica que descansaba en el balcón. Su cabello aguamarina caía hasta sus hombros, y su vestido, un poco más claro que su cabello, le llegaba a rozar debajo de las rodillas. Con un porte elegante, aunque preocupado, miró a la rubia que, a pesar de que se había percatado de su presencia, no se volteó para mirarla.

Aún así, la mujer inclinó la cabeza, en señal de reverencia.

- Hime-sama - Comenzó a hablar – Necesita alimentarse.

- Gracias Michiru, así estoy bien.

- Pero…

- Escucha – Interrumpió – Si para poder vivir tengo que sacrificar vidas inocentes, entonces prefiero la muerte.

- ¡Por favor no digas eso! – Exclamó Michiru, se acercó a ella y le abrazó por detrás, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas en su espalda - Por favor Serenity…no lo repitas… - Susurró – No sabes lo importante que eres para nosotras

- Michiru…

- Así ha sido desde el comienzo de los tiempos, sólo a ti se te ocurre revelarte, a ti, que eres la persona más amada por todos los de nuestra especie – Hizo una pequeña pausa, tomó aire y continuó – Cada día estás más débil, estás muriendo, y eso todos lo sabemos. Por favor Serenity, hazlo aunque sea por nosotras.

Suspiró un poco, no podía negarse a hacer algo a petición de ellas, sus más grandes amigas, las personas que más se preocupaban por ella. Miró con ternura a Michiru, y después habló.

- Está bien. Sólo por esta noche.

La chica aguamarina salió de la habitación. Serenity sabía que sólo dispondría de unos segundos de soledad, así que se dedicó a tratar de no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y tal como lo había intuido. Michiru apareció al poco rato acompañada de siete chicas más que miraban a la rubia con alegría. Ella sólo les dedicó una sonrisa, y después se lanzó al vacío.

Las ocho chicas la siguieron, equilibrando su vuelo justo antes de tocar el suelo, no importándoles si alguien les veía, aunque en realidad no les habían visto. Se dirigieron a las afueras de Tokio, que a esa hora era raro que tuvieran tráfico, así que era el escenario perfecto para lo que planeaban hacer…

Descendieron lentamente a un lado de la carretera, cada una a cierta distancia de las demás y observaron, esperando que un alma inocente pasara por esos lugares. Y finalmente alguien pasó.

Serenity levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha y un golf color vino se detuvo. Sus vidrios polarizados no dejaban ver hacia el interior, lo que a la chica le pareció perfecto, subió al automóvil, y sólo unos desgarradores gritos pudieron escucharse.

Salió del automóvil, ilesa, sin mancha de ninguna especie, y las demás se asombraron. Sin duda alguna, era de las mejores cazadoras. Y la que más renegaba de su procedencia. Tras ella, el automóvil explotó en llamas.

Sin mirar a nadie, sin decir nada, emprendió el vuelo de regreso a su departamento. Las chicas que le acompañaban se quedaron más tiempo, ellas necesitaban hacer lo mismo.

En la soledad de su habitación, cuando tuvo tiempo para reflexionar lo que acababa de pasar, soltó el llanto. Años atrás, ella había renunciado a dar caza a la raza humana; y muy a pesar de las constantes quejas y preocupaciones de su madre y sus amigas, se había mantenido fiel a su promesa.

Hasta esa noche.

Con sus manos, repasaba cada tanto su frente y los cabellos que la adornaban, repudiándose a sí misma. Era de las más jóvenes del grupo, pero a su corta edad, había entendido que no había justificación para lo que su especie había estado haciendo desde el inicio de los tiempos, ni siquiera si de eso dependía su propia vida. Por eso, se había jurado a sí misma ser fuerte, tratar de sobrevivir de otra manera, simplemente resistir…Y había fallado.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó desconsolada - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser como todos los demás?! ¡¿Por qué me toco tener que matar para sobrevivir?!

- Nadie elige su destino, querida. Las estrellas y la Luna rigen las vidas que llevamos – Sin haberse dado cuenta, se encontró estando abrazada por una mujer cuyo físico era idéntico al suyo, exceptuando el cabello plateado y unos cuantos y evidentes signos que el paso del tiempo y la madurez habían dejado en ella.

- Madre, yo…

- Serenity, escucha – Interrumpió – Sé cuánto afecto sientes por estas criaturas aún y cuando hayan cometido actos igualmente terribles a los nuestros en el pasado y los sigan cometiendo, pero no puedes dejar que eso acabe con tu vida, no tú hija mía. Cada animal, cada especie, mata a los demás para poder alimentarse, incluso hubo un tiempo en que el hombre mismo lo hizo así. Es natural la forma en que sobrevivimos, puesto que no somos hombres, hija.

- Pero tenemos conciencia madre – respondió con la voz entrecortada – Y eso nos hace culpables.

La mujer calló durante un momento ante la inesperada respuesta de su hija. Volteó la mirada y se encontró pensando en las palabras que usaría para responder, hasta que recordó algo.

- Vale, tenemos conciencia. Es por eso que nuestros científicos trabajan en una forma alternativa de vivir. Pero mientras tanto, tenemos que conformarnos con valernos de la gente ¿De acuerdo? No quiero perderte.

- Lo intentaré – Contestó la rubia, resignada. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, se despojó de sus prendas y tomo la bata de seda que se encontraba sobre su cama. Cuando terminó de ponérsela, se metió bajo sus cobijas llenas de marcas de Luna y conejitos, y su madre, al verla, se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente.

- Descansa querida – Y salió de la habitación.

Afuera, la mujer se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de las ocho chicas, quienes no habían querido entrar a ver a la princesa, pues sabían lo terrible que se sentía. Las miró a cada una y después esbozó una sonrisa.

- No se preocupen, está bien. Duerme en este momento.

- Majestad ¿logró convencerla? – Preguntó Mizuno Amy, una bella muchacha de cabellos azules y cortos, con ojos del mismo color.

- Le dije que los científicos están trabajando en un modo alternativo de alimentarnos, pero que mientras teníamos que recurrir a los humanos.

- ¡Pero eso es una mentira! – La reina volteó a ver a quien había dicho esas palabras. Hino Rei, una muchacha de cabello largo y negro, quien a través de sus oscuros ojos, expresaba una clara mirada de incredulidad.

- No es mentira, Rei. Lo que sucede es que no había querido adelantarles nada hasta que ya tuviéramos la solución en nuestras manos, pero no puedo permitir que mi hija Serenity muera de esa forma. Si me disculpan, fue un largo día. Vayan a dormir, mañana hay escuela.

Sin decir más, la Reina Serenity se retiró a su dormitorio. Las ocho chicas se quedaron observando hacia donde había caminado y escucharon el suave cerrar de la puerta. Una de ellas, Makoto Kino, soltó un bufido por lo bajo.

- No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir a la escuela, después de todo, lo que aprendamos ahí de nada nos servirá dentro de unos años.

- Tenemos que ir para guardar las apariencias, Mako-chan – Replicó Minako, una joven muy bella y parecida a la princesa, sólo que con el color de cabello y ojos más claros.

- Mina tiene razón, debemos mantenernos con bajo perfil. O la cacería podría empezar de nuevo – Haruka Tenou, de cabellos cortos y con un tenue color arena, por fin habló. No era que no tuviera nada para decir ante la situación, pero sus compañeras le quitaban las palabras de la boca; y había aprovechado los últimos comentarios para recordarles a todas que aún vivían en peligro.

- De cualquier forma, es mejor irnos a dormir. Ya veremos qué sucede mañana – Y cada una se fue a su respectivo departamento.

La preparatoria Juuban se veía rebosante de juventud y alegría. Se podían oír claramente miles de risas y murmullos, pues las clases aún no empezaban. Bueno, aunque no era eso lo que todos creían.

- ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! – Una estela de polvo se veía tras el apresurado correteo que traía consigo a la joven de rubias coletas, que se detuvo agitada en la puerta de la escuela.

- ¡Ay Serenity! ¡Nunca vas a cambiar! ¡Por eso es mejor no esperarte, eres una irresponsable!

- ¡Rei, que cruel eres! – Serenity comienza a llorar y se lanza a los brazos de Haruka, dejándola sorprendida - ¡Haruka! ¡Rei es muy mala conmigo!

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no llores! – Vuelve a exclamar la aludida, con ese temperamento que la caracteriza.

- Tranquila Serenity – Amy se acerca a ella y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro – Pero Rei tiene razón, debes ser más responsable. Ya sabes, cumplir con tus deberes como estudiante.

A todas les sale una gran gota en la cabeza. Luego, suspiran.

- Amy – Interrumpe Makoto – Llevamos siglos escuchándote decir eso. Por favor no empieces ahora.

- Perdón.

A lo lejos, Serenity escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Volteó para ver de quién se trataba y encontró que se trataba de su gran amiga, Naru Osaka. Pelirroja y de cabellos cortos, Naru se acercó hacia donde se encontraba y le saludó efusivamente. Ambas se encaminaron platicando hacia el interior de la escuela, mientras las demás les observaban, serias.

- Y esto es el pan de cada día – susurró Michiru.

- No sé porqué se junta con esa niña – Continuó Haruka – Lo único que hace es alejarla de su naturaleza.

- Naru es una buena chica – Respondió Minako - Pero también es la causa de que Serenity se niegue a alimentarse.

Exacto. Hacía tres años que Serenity había conocido a Naru, cuando ambas entraron a la secundaria. Su amistad inmediata y sincera le mostró a la rubia la verdadera naturaleza humana, y como consecuencia, renunció a su fuente natural de supervivencia.

- Bueno chicas – Dijo Hotaru – Yo me voy, ya mero empiezan las clases.

- ¿Vendrás a la salida? – Preguntó Amy

- No. Mi mamá pasará por mí a la secundaria, iremos de compras. Las veré en la tarde.

- Está bien, adiós. – Y las chicas entraron a la escuela.

Dentro del salón, los murmullos seguían escuchándose, señal de que el profesor aún no llegaba. El color blanco de las paredes hacía que se presentara la poca luz que descansaba en los cielos, producto de un día cubierto por nubes.

Naru y Serenity entraron en el aula, totalmente ajenas a la situación que reinaba en el cielo, y allí mismo.

- Y dime – Inquirió - ¿Qué tal está Umino?

- Oh, muy bien. Creo que ya mañana vendrá a la escuela, y me ha prometido no volver a tomarse tantas malteadas – Ambas rieron un poco. Se dirigieron a sus lugares y se sentaron. Alzaron la vista y vieron que las amigas de Serenity entraban, y se quedaban ahí, agrupadas.

Naru sintió la mirada tan penetrante de Haruka y Rei, y murmuró – No sé porqué, pero creo que a Tenou y tus amigas no les caigo bien. Me miran como si quisieran asesinarme

- No es cierto. Es sólo que les sorprende que me junte con alguien como tú – La rubia se llevó una mano a la boca

- Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada, nada. Olvídalo – Respondió – Es sólo que se sorprenden que haya hecho amigos tan rápido. No saben que a tí y a Umino los conozco desde la secundaria.

- ¿De verdad? Pero Hino y Tenou…me miran con odio – expresó con un dejo de frustración.

- No te fijes. Rei tiene esa mirada penetrante de por sí; Haruka es un poco celoso conmigo, y eso es por que me quiere mucho.

- Ya veo.

No insistió más. El profesor llegó y todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus asientos. La clase que estaba en ese momento era inglés, cosa que Serenity detestaba. Nunca se le habían dado los idiomas; y eso que, por su rango, debía aprenderlos. Y por supuesto, no hay que olvidar agregar que odiaba al profesor.

La siguiente clase fue biología, también la detestaba, aunque en menor grado. En realidad eran muy pocas las clases que se le daban, muy por el contrario de sus amigas, quienes parecían sentirse más cómodas. No sabía porqué tenía que pasar por eso, y maldecía al idiota que había inventado clases tan difíciles como matemáticas e inglés.

Al fin llegaba a su clase favorita, economía doméstica. Le fascinaba saber sobre cosas que, de alguna manera, llevaban la palabra "hogar" implícita; su gran sueño era enamorarse, casarse y formar una familia. Podía parecer un sueño común, ya que la mayoría de las mujeres alguna vez en su vida lo habían tenido, pero para ella era casi imposible.

En el receso, acompañó a las chicas al jardín. Como en toda preparatoria era amplio, con grandes árboles y, en algunos espacios, lleno de rosas blancas y claveles. Precisamente a un lado de un plantío de rosas, en el lugar más alejado, había una banca, ese era su lugar preferido. O al menos, en el que podían hablar con tranquilidad.

- Serenity…-Comenzó Michiru

- Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Seguro me dirás: "No está bien que te juntes con esa niña".

- Amiga – Inquirió Makoto – Sabemos que la quieres mucho, y que ha hecho méritos para merecer tu amistad. Pero creemos que es muy peligroso, no para ti, sino para ella.

- ¿Qué? – El inesperado gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Serenity enmarcó perfecto en la cuestión.

- ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez, qué pasaría si un día, no pudieras contenerte y robaras su vida? ¿Has pensado que harías en ese momento?

Se quedo seria. Es estos tres años, realmente no había considerado esa posibilidad; se creyó fuerte, capaz de resistir, pero anoche había vuelto a probar las delicias de la sangre. Una oleada de sensaciones cruzaron su mente en aquél momento. La gloria, la satisfacción y ese tipo de placer que sólo los inmortales como ella sentían. Se había arrepentido, sí, pero de saber que aún le gustaba alimentarse, que nunca había renunciado del todo.

- No lo sé, no lo sé – Respondió frustrada – Sólo sé que jamás le haría daño a Naru, no podría.

- No intencionalmente, pero lo harás – Le advirtió Amy – Tú misma lo viste anoche. Es un deseo que no puedes controlar.

- ¡No!

- ¡No seas terca, mujer! – Exclamó Rei – Debes pensar las cosas ¡Razona! Eres un vampiro y como tal tomas vidas humanas ¡Así de simple! No es malo, es tu medio de vivir.

- ¡No me harán caer de nuevo! ¡¿Entendieron?!

- Serenity…

- Son muy crueles. Muy, muy crueles – Con lágrimas en los ojos, se alejó corriendo y, sin importarle nada, se saltó la barda. Solo quería estar sola, huir de su realidad; dejaba atrás a las calles y los transeúntes con facilidad, aunque iba midiendo la velocidad con que corría.

En su mente, imaginó el día en que ella tendría que tomar el trono como Reina de los vampiros, justo cuando tuviera que volver a casa, al imperio lunar. Un castillo situado en medio del mar, una habitación cubierta de cristal, un trono dorado justo en el centro; una mujer, ella misma sentada en el. Sus guardianas, cuatro de ellas del lado izquierdo y cuatro del derecho.

Y finalmente, sus súbditos, trayendo la ofrenda humana que cada rey o reina debe aceptar al tomar el trono. Ella sonriente, aceptando ya lo que era sin remordimiento alguno, acercándose hacia su víctima despreocupadamente, hundiendo sus colmillos en su cuello; En el cuello de Naru.

- ¡No! – gritó para sí misma, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza tan atroces pensamientos. Al no poder ver, sintió cómo de pronto volvía, y de una manera brusca. Su parte trasera sintió un agudo dolor y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien?

Frente a ella, se encontraba un hombre joven, dieciocho años a lo mucho, cabello negro con tintes azulados, y unos ojos tan azules como la parte más profunda del mar, a su pensar. Se podía imaginar un bien trabajado cuerpo a través de su playera blanca y sus jeans oscuros, y se quedó observándolo un momento.

- Te repito: ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, al ver que la chica no había respondido. Serenity se dio cuenta de que tenía su mano extendida hacia ella, se sonrojó y tomó su mano, pudiendo así levantarse del suelo.

- S-sí, no se preocupe, gracias.

- Deberías de caminar con más cuidado. Suerte que fui yo, pero si hubieras ido por la calle, habrías salido lastimada.

"_Lo dudo mucho_" – Eh, pues…gracias por el consejo – Contestó, intentando denotar sinceridad.

- Bien, debo irme. Ya no vayas distraída por ahí, adiós.

- Adiós – Y se quedó mirando a aquél hombre, que se perdía entre la multitud.


End file.
